Audelà de la mort
by Shykeiro
Summary: Moi, James Watson, à l'esprit bien plus développé que la planète, je ne me pardonnerai jamais toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises.


_Après un mois d'abstinence et d'absence (mettez la faute sur NaNoWriMo) je suis enfin de retour pour le meilleur et pour le pire (comment ça le pire ?). Vous vous souvenez que j'avais déjà fait une histoire sur John à la première personne et une autre sur Nikola ? Et bien celle-ci est dans le même style, mais du point de vu de James et dans un contexte beaucoup plus complexe je dirais._

_J'assume le fait que j'ai pris une façon assez compliqué pour le mettre en scène et j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout. Je fais ça pour moi, mais pour votre amusement aussi après tout =D_

_Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

La vie est une énigme de génie, mais la mort est la pire de toutes. Le calcul pour découvrir la vérité sur ces deux entités est totalement impossible à résoudre, même avec l'intelligence la plus sophistiquée du monde. Il y a les constantes et les variables. Celles qui restent au même point et les autres qui échappent à la compréhension. L'amitié est une autre énigme, beaucoup plus facile à résoudre, mais pourtant complexe et éreintante. Le calcul de cette constante peut se briser à n'importe quel moment et parfois d'une façon si douloureuse que les chiffes semblent assez vivants pour vous éventrer. Je ne parlerais pas de l'amour, ce calcul qui n'a en fait, aucune constante. Moi, James Watson, à l'esprit bien plus développé que la planète, je resterai hanté par toutes mes erreurs de calcul au fil des siècles._

Comment comprendre ce qui se passe autour de soi quand il n'y a aucune certitude ? Mon appareil s'est déréglé, s'est arrêté. Je m'y attendais depuis quelques jours et je savais, en partant du Sanctuaire d'Helen, que j'allais y perdre la vie. C'était un calcul finit et prévisible, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu dans la variable, ce fut ma propre réaction à la chose. Je ne veux pas mourir. Helen l'a certainement compris plus d'une fois. Chaque jour où elle commentait mon don, je lui répondais avec le même ton que si elle voulait échanger avec moi, ce serait n'importe quand. Je ne voulais plus de ce don. Encore maintenant, je n'en veux pas plus.

Lorsque mon regard a fait un dernier tour de piste, j'ai regardé attentivement le regard de toutes les personnes présentes. Helen, tout d'abord, mon amie, ma protégée, quelqu'un a qui je tenais et tiens toujours plus que ma propre vie. Elle avait été, tout au long de notre vie, ma source de réconfort. Elle souriait, je souriais, elle pleurait, je maudissais tous ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver pour elle des sentiments qui se perdront avec ma mort. Je regrette de ne pas lui en avoir parler, mais en même temps, elle ne méritait pas que je lui mette le poids de mon amour sur les épaules. Deux hommes le faisaient déjà et c'était bien assez pour elle. Trop de chiffre tue le calcul. Je me suis donc retiré de la partie en bon joueur, mais peut-être aurait-elle été plus heureuse avec quelqu'un pour l'écouter chaque soir. Je ne sais plus si toutes mes décisions ont été bonnes, ça m'étonnerait, mais j'espère que l'une d'elle au moins lui restera en mémoire et que ce ne sera pas un de mes nombreux échecs.

Nikola me regarde...tristement ? Il semble concerné, mais peut-être est-ce de la peur. Après tout, Nigel est mort, je me meurs, lequel d'entre eux sera le prochain à disparaître de la planète ? Je me le demande. Je ne pense pas grand chose en le regardant. Cet homme...je l'ai toujours un peu haït et il me le rend parfaitement bien. Il doit rire à l'intérieur de lui-même de ma faiblesse.

John...Nos regards se croisent et je vois sa douleur. Rares sont les fois où je puis voir une émotion dans le visage froid de cet homme. Tout ce que j'y vois habituellement, c'est la souffrance que lui cause ses instincts. C'est un tueur...de sang froid. Je cligne des yeux un moment. Nous étions amis, plus même avant. Avant qu'il ne fuit, avant que je ne sache qui était Jack l'Éventreur. Il a détruit l'assurance que j'avais en ma logique, en mon pouvoir. Cette intelligence si merveilleuse selon les autres venait de se faire battre par celui qui avait causé tant d'émoi parmi la communauté de White Chapel. Il aura causé ma mort à petit feu.

Mon regard se pose au final sur Will et Clara. Ces deux-là vont finir ensemble, mais au vu du caractère de la jeune femme, leur relation ne durera pas longtemps. Nous sommes en temps de guerre. Clara mourra peu après moi j'imagine. Quelle tristesse. Au lieu de l'avertir sur les dangers de trop s'attacher à cette douce personne, je le prie de trouver le fin mot de cette histoire. Nous avons manqué un détail, un indice. J'ai faillit, une nouvelle fois, mais peut-être que lui trouvera la solution. Où était Ashley, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis une discussion eu avec elle peu après mon arrivée. Ensuite, elle avait disparue. Sous le coup, je n'y avais pas fait attention, mais Helen m'avait déjà signifiée qu'elle était partie en mission. Will...trouve la solution...

Lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux à nouveaux, Helen pleure. Je tends la main pour sécher ses larmes, mais aucun mouvement ne se fait. Je comprend assez rapidement que la mort m'a pris. Alors pourquoi ai-je encore le droit de voir le visage de mes amis ? Pourquoi la torture continue-t-elle alors que la vie a quitté mon corps ?

Quelle mort ridicule, pitoyable. Ce vieil homme déchu est-il réellement moi ? Cette expression qui ne semble guère en paix, est-ce réellement la mienne ? Mais quel souvenir vais-je laisser sur des gens que je n'ai que très peu vu depuis la dissolution des Cinq. Que j'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps et nous enfermés là, refusant de prendre le Sang Originel. Mais nous étions aveuglés par notre soif de savoir et voilà ce que ça a donné. Trois des Cinq veillant sur le corps du quatrième qui n'a pu continuer la course, qui n'a pu aller plus loin, qui a abandonné.

Peut-être même aurais-je pu travailler sur cette machine infernale avant de quitté mon Sanctuaire. Après tout, j'ai l'intelligence pour améliorer tout ce qui me tombe sur la main, alors pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait ? Je crois, en fait, que je ne voulais pas survivre, que je ne voulais pas continuer ce chemin contre la mort. Je suis éreinté. Je ne pouvais plus suivre le rythme, je les aurais ralentit. Après tout, qui a besoin d'un vieil infirme pour régler les problèmes de la terre ? Je me le demande.

Me suis-je suicidé ? Non...je ne crois pas...Ou peut-être...Je ne sais pas...

Nous avons été croyants. Tous. Mais quelque chose à briser notre croyance en Dieu. N'est-ce pas normal lorsque des créatures 'infernales' apparaissent dans ta vie ? Bref, nous avons tous finit, ou à peu près, par abandonner l'idée qu'un Dieu existait et nous protégeait. John et moi avons perdu cette croyance en même temps: pendant l'épisode de Jack l'Éventreur. C'était inévitable. Si Dieu existait vraiment, pourquoi toute cette souffrance, tous ces meurtres ? Pourquoi avait-Il laissé John tué ces pauvres jeunes filles désarmées et vulnérables ?

Pourquoi ne partent-ils pas ? Ils sont toujours près de mon corps, mais ils ont des choses à régler. Alors qu'ils partent, qu'ils laissent mon corps pourrir dans les entrailles de la terre. Ici, personne ne pourra profaner ma mort. Quoique profaner n'existe que pour le sacré et puisque Dieu n'existe pas...

Je soupire. Tiens, je peux encore respirer ? Ou bien est-ce une habitude prise trop souvent dans le royaume des vivants qui me suis dans ma mort ?

Ils se reprennent. Lentement, très lentement, mais peu à peu, ils se redressent. John a encore son regard sur mon corps et je vois dans son regard une immense culpabilité. Pourtant, j'espère qu'il a compris que dans cette salle, là où nos clés étaient, je lui ai pardonné. Tout. Même Jack, même Helen, même moi. Je savais que j'allais mourir et je voulais qu'il ait l'esprit soulagé du poids qu'il avait depuis 100 ans. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours dans cet état lamentable d'homme coupable ? Bien que comme lui...j'avais mille regrets à propos de nous.

Je me suis redressé aussi. Ou du moins j'imagine que c'est mon âme qui se redresse alors que mon corps vieillit croupit sur le sol. Je ne veux même pas me regarder. Je crois que je pourrais en mourir une deuxième fois. Simplement de me voir vieux, las et mort. Je posa une main sur la joue d'Helen, enfin, autant que ce soit possible en étant mort. J'aurais aimé la voir plus souvent, j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'appelle comme avant. Depuis l'adolescence d'Ashley nos contacts ont été si rares. Pourtant...Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aurais aimé...

On en convient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une expression...

Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction.

-John, tu peux prendre deux d'entre nous à chaque fois et nous transporter à l'extérieur du labyrinthe.

Elle n'a donc pas sentit la caresse de ma main...John doit être derrière moi quelque part et puisque je ne suis que fabulation de mon esprit tourmenté, elle doit le voir à travers moi.

-Pourquoi pas directement près du Sanctuaire ?

-Parce que nous avons des sacs à l'extérieur.

Je me tournai vers John alors qu'il hochait la tête. Son regard se porta sur mon corps et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il disparut avec Will et Clara d'abord, puis Helen et Nikola. J'étais maintenant seul dans ce labyrinthe. Maintenant qu'ils étaient partit et que mon corps avait été abandonné là. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais vécu ces derniers instants. J'ai hâte de mourir pour de bon. Que mon esprit s'éteigne et que plus jamais je ne vois ces personnes qui ont tellement comptés pour moi. Trop...

John réapparaît plus tard à ma grande surprise. Il se dirige vers moi, enfin mon corps puisque je suis à côté. Pour le voir lui, je n'ai pas le choix de me voir moi. Il prend ma main flétrit et ridée dans la sienne, puis pose sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai compris ce qu'il va faire. Il vient prendre mon corps et le sortir de là. Cet homme...

Je veux partir. Maintenant. Sinon je veux revivre, mais pitié que quelqu'un m'enlève cette souffrance de les voir évoluer alors que je suis mort. Les morts ne sont pas supposés voir tout ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis partit tourmenté qu'il faut que je revienne à l'état de fantôme ou d'esprit frappeur.

John se téléporte et un tourbillon me prend. Mon esprit suit mon corps. Ça m'étourdit, est-ce normal ? Lorsque nous réapparaissons, nous sommes dans le Sanctuaire d'Helen. Il pose mon corps à l'intérieur d'un cercueil de pierre à même le Sanctuaire. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour savoir qu'il y aurait de la place pour moi. Avaient-ils prévu ma mort ou bien John avait-il décidé tout simplement de me réserver un cercueil peu importe ce qu'Helen dirait ?

Il reste un moment contre ma tombe, me parlant tout bas. J'entends tout ce qu'il dit. Il se vide. Cherche rédemption alors que je lui ai déjà donner. Ça m'attriste de le voir si détruit. Je m'assis près de lui et l'écoute. Encore et encore. Je crois que c'était de ça dont j'avais besoin. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais la paix me vient tout doucement. Dans mon âme. Je me sens mieux, ensuite bien. Plus il parle, plus mon coeur s'allège, plus que je me sens léger et libre de partir. J'avais besoin de Sa rédemption. De ses morts à lui qui me diraient que je pouvais partir sans regrets. Il était certes triste de mon départ, mais tout ce qu'il me disait, comme s'il me les chuchotait à l'oreille, tout ça m'aidait. M'aidait à traversé ce moment où la vie ferait complètement place à la mort.

Trois mots.

Ses trois derniers.

Et la mort me prit...

Moi, James Watson, à l'esprit bien plus développé que la planète, je m'éteins sous des mots d'une envergure telle que je les emporterai dans ma tombe...


End file.
